heberekefandomcom-20200214-history
Sugoi Hebereke
Sugoi Hebereke (Amazing Hebereke), is a fighting game released for the Super Famicom on March 11, 1994 in Japan. Gameplay The game acts much similar to the Super Smash Bros series, except that the series at the time was not made yet. You can choose up to 8 players which include Hebe, O-Chan, Sukezaemon, Jennifer, Booboodori, Pen-Chan, Utsuzin, and Unyoon. After you have chosen a player, you are then sent to the world map where you fly to your destination to fight your opponent, and then it will tell you who you have to verse. All of the places seen take place on a isometric viewpoint, which means you look below. Each course has it's own unique design, where it can take place in different environments, physical objects, landscape, and weather. As the player proceeds throughout the game, the courses get much harder, as objects block and hurt you more and the weather (cloud, fog, rain, snow, thunder) can become very distracting for the player. Each round is 100 seconds each, which if the round isn't finished in the amount of time, the one with the most HP wins or if two or more people have the same HP, it's a draw and no one gets a victory. Each person in the game has their own unique moves that could be used for attacking their opponents, alongside your simple moves. The player can also use items to their advantage, either making them stronger, heal up, or hurt the opponent. After some rounds go by, you are then taken to a bonus round where you have no HP at all and healing powerups come from the sky. The main objective is to use the healing items to maximize your HP the most you could do, and the one with the highest HP wins. You're gonna want to get a lot of HP in the bonus rounds because it will affect how much HP you will have the very next round you play. You can also choose the option to verse against random opponents to switch things up. You can also play multiplayer mode, where you play up to 4 players by using the multitap. Ending All of the endings are different and unique between the fighters. However, they depend on what difficulty you play on. If you play on any other difficulty under hard, the characters will show talking, but just standing around. To get the best endings for the characters, you have to the play the game on it's hardest difficulty. Re-releases The game was remade for mobile phones in somewhere around 2003. While it's nearly identical to the SFC version, one things it lacks is multiplayer mode and some of the characters too like Booboodori, Pen-Chan, Utsuzin, and Unyoon. I Wanna Play The Game Wanna Play the game? Here some links to Sugoi Hebereke, where you can play in just seconds. *Emuparadise *Vizzed Trivia *In most of the games of the Hebereke series, when you battle Pen-Chan and Utsuzin, you battle Pen-Chan first and then battle Utsuzin. However, in this game it's the opposite where you battle Utsuzin first and then Pen-Chan. This is the only game in the series to do this. *The technique for the endings was previously used in Hebereke's Popoon and was later used in Hashire Hebereke Gallery Sugoi Hebereke Box Art Back.jpeg|Back Of Sugoi Hebereke's Box Category:Games